ChillyParamedic
Who's This Lackwit? Your name is Asclepi Frileux, better known to your adoring fans as Chilly Paramedic; and you type in a mocking, sing~songy~ sort of waaay~ . You're a pretty awesome person, if you don't say so yourself. It's probably because you're just so darn good at that human board game; you know the one where you create a tower of blocks and try not to let it fall? Yeah, you're the best at that! your interests include BOATING, previously mentioned PRECARIOUSLY POSITIONED BLOCK TOWERS, COLD-WEATHER ACTIVITIES and PRETENDING TO BE A PROFFESIONAL in every field. Even, and especially if you are not. There are very few things you dislike. It can be said that you're AWFULLY SOCIAL, but not much else. You're admittedly pretty bad at a lot of things, and you're really not the most sharpwitted being alive. However you more than make up for your mental shortcomings with PURE ENTHUSIASM. Examine Self don't mind i do~ You're pretty average, as far as trolls go. You're a bit on the tall side, just shy of 6 feet and look kind of boyish. Or you would, if not for the untamed mop sitting upon your head. It's too much of a hassle to take care of, so there it lies. You make up for it in snazzy sweatervests. You sorta collect them. You don't really have any special physical or psychic powers.... Well you can jump a little higher than a normal person, fall a little slower, but that's about it. Examine Housing Unit Oh man, you are going to be so jealous when i show you this~~!! You hail from the gloriously sparkling land of Ice and Levitation, such a shame you had to evacuate the area. You now have no permanent residence, but that's fine with you, you'll just get somewhere else equally awesome to locate yourself. Your new place will probably be as MESSY and UNKEMPT as the one you're used too. Gotta keep the homey feeling. Allocate Strife Specibus anchors aweigh, bitches~ You use the oh-so-amazing anchor-kind! Pretty much a must-have when you're out on the open seas as much as you are. There are some crazy waves out there, and you've gotta make sure your craft isn't going to sail without you. Your current anchor has a well-sharpened edge, making it useful for just about everything. On more than one occasion you've used it as a grappling hook... though that always ended a little less than ideally. Sylladex? yeeeeesssss~ You've got a 12-slot inventory system, pretty straightforward. Whenever you go to fetch an item, however, between one and all of them will emerge. No guarantee you'll get the one you want. Maybe if you twisted it a little gentler it wouldn't happen as often? Traits Obtuse- She is beyond dumb. no i'm not~ Yes she is. Flirty- I can't help it~ it's so much fuuuun~ Garrulous- "Talks much, says little" comes to mind. Eccentric- Only according to those who know her. Cold- Physically that is. You enjoy the icey climates. Examine Chumproll I cannot wait for us to be introduced~!! HelperBot - she seems like a really fun person~~ ConstitutionalAbsence - like my bestest frieeeend~ but she is a bit strict though~~ 3< ConcreteTechnocrat - oh so fun to torment~~ GuerillaCorallus - probably the prettiest troll i know~!! and that is saying something~! Hall of Mirrors Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Order of the Future Empress Category:Troll Category:CatchTwentythree